Oblivion High
by j0wey
Summary: Roxas has had a crush on his roommate, Axel since the day they met. Things start to get a little crazy when the two descide to ditch school for the day at Twilight Town. next chapter may be alittle bit over M for rape, gore and more sex
1. Chapter 1

Oblivion High

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts -mutters- I wish TT… but the fan fiction must go on!

Everything was dark. Roxas was calling for someone from a far distance. They didn't hear him until he tripped on his own two feet. They turned around and just stood there looking at the poor dirty blond on all fours. Roxas called for the figure in the darkness several more times, until the figure walked slowly towards him. Roxas sat up still on the dark ground looking up at the older boy with tears running down his face.

"Axel, -sniffle- I…" before he could speak another word, the red head began to fade into the dark abyss. There was one last cry for the fading character, then there was an annoying sound of an alarm clock rattling in Roxas' ear.

"NO!" Roxas sat up in his bed breaking out in a cold sweat. Looking around from his bed, he noticed nothing different. He looked over at the other bed from across the room. It was occupied by his roommate, Axel. Who happened to be sitting up in his bed giving Roxas a confused look.

"um, what was that all about?" Roxas blinked absent minded for a moment and then spoke up,

"uh, I had a dream the kool-aid guy from those commercials came busting into my room saying OH YEAH, OH YEAH!" Roxas said imitating the kool-aid man. Axel immediately fell off his bed laughing and shouting through laughs saying,

"YEAH! I REMEMBER THAT VIDEO! DANE COOK IS ONE SILLY BITCH!" Roxas walked over to Axels bed leaning over to the side where Axel fell off.

"oh remember this? I want a bunch of kids, the first one I have, I don't care boy or girl I'm naming it Rlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr." Axel started bagging up laughing once again unable to breath with tears of joy flying every which way. Roxas finally went around the bed and helped Axel up. Axel on the other hand was at least trying to calm down from the famous stand up comedy of Dane Cook.

As soon as they were finished their little one on one laughs they got ready and set off for school at Oblivion high school in the semi- big, Twilight Town. The school seemed like a giant Catholic church with stain glass windows of a different color. Some of the stain glasses had Key blade masters supposedly fighting heartless'. others where of the famous King Mickey Mouse sitting upon his throne. Mean while the student's were walking into the elegant building of learning.

Roxas and Axel were rushing into the school last as usual because of waking up at such a ridiculous time. Inside the marvelous building some of Roxas' friends were waiting for him at home room. A blonde boy by the name of Hayner kept calling him to hurry up while the others just stood there smiling. Roxas, at the last second stepped on his own shoe laces ending up falling on Hayner.

"Oops, sorry Hayner." Roxas said with uneasiness. Hayner looked at Roxas for a moment then got up quickly brushing off some dust from the floor.

"It's all good Rox." They all entered the classroom as the bell finally rang. In the class room, everyone was sitting on top of their desks or just standing up, talking to each other. The room was a disarray of crumbled up paper balls, and book bags. This particular class room barely had a teacher around to keep the students in order, so the adolescence ran ramped when they got the chance. Roxas and his friends knew that there wouldn't be a teacher for the rest of the class period so they decided to goof off in the class room by writing silly comments on the chalk board. Just as Roxas was about to doodle something on the board, he heard a voice calling his name from outside the classroom. He walked to the open door and peered outside to take a look. Then with no warning someone yanked him outside the classroom. Roxas wanted to make a fuss by kicking who ever was yanking him out so fast.

"Hey! Let me go you… huh? Axel!" Roxas exclaimed. Axel gave him a goofy smile saying,

"So this is how you greet your room mate?" Roxas sighed with relief knowing it wasn't some total stranger.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked confused in a way.

"I'm about to skip school for the day, I wanted to come by to see if you wanted to come along with me." Roxas was unsure looking at the classroom door then back at Axel.

"What if we get caught?" Roxas said in an anxious voice. Axel chuckled slightly responding,

"Don't worry Roxas, this school's security system is so low tech, they won't even know were gone. Besides there's not even a teacher in our classes right?" Roxas thought for a moment then responded back,

"That's true… ok then! Lets get a move on." Roxas went back inside the classroom to grab his bag and came out looking a little cheerful. Axel grabbed a hold of Roxas' arm and started running towards the entrance of the school. Then at that very moment, Axel stopped to look at a heartless asleep at the entrance. He chuckled about how stupid the Heartless was and sneaked passed the creature with Roxas. As soon as they went through the iron gates of the school they headed for home.

Roxas knew it was a bad idea to go ditching school, but he couldn't help himself knowing he was ditching school with someone he liked. Shoot! He couldn't help but want to be close to Axel. He also enjoyed the fact that Axel and him lived in the same apartment. It was bliss to know he was near Axel all the time from home to school. He wanted more than anything to get closer to the guy of his dreams.

Soon the two boys were crossing a tiny bridge to get to the apartment buildings sighing in relief. Suddenly Roxas stopped right in the middle and peered out at the open waters leading to the ocean. He couldn't help but want to stare at the water for a while longer. Axel turned around noticing Roxas had stopped. He turned back walking up to Roxas from behind grasping Roxas' shoulder.

"Hey were almost home Rox. Are you coming or what?" Axel said higher than a whisper. Roxas froze from a moment noticing Axel had his hand touching his shoulder. The warmth of his hand felt sensational on Roxas' skin.

"Yeah. I just had to stop and look at this view." Roxas replied finally. Axel smiled and continued walking towards the apartment building complex with Roxas who finally followed.

Inside, they entered an elevator with iron gates on it as well, that was manually opened and closed. Axel closed the gate, and turned to push the button for their floor level. Roxas just leaned against the wall looking down at his feet. Suddenly he felt a presence standing very close to him. He looked up at the red head standing with his hand over Roxas' head. Roxas blushed almost as red as the color of Axels hair.

"eh? Axel?" Axel just stared at him for a moment that seemed to last forever. Finally, Axel smiled and turned back to the gate to open the elevator doors. Roxas was dead frozen to the wall he was leaning on. Axel turned back giving a seductive smile.

"Come on were on our floor." Axel said holding out his hand. Roxas finally unfroze from his spot and started walking past Axel. Axel grabbed Roxas' hand lacing his fingers around Roxas'. Roxas turned his head quickly finding himself being pulled close to Axel. He looked up at him with surprised eyes. Axel traced diamonds on Roxas cheeks chuckling. Finally they broke apart. Roxas was so shaken up he ran to their apartment leaving the door wide open. Axel followed closing the door shut and locking it.

"Roxas? Are you ok?" Axel asked in concern. Roxas had run into their room and hid under his bed. Axel knew that was a place he would go to so he walked into their room and towards the bed lying down on the floor, stomach down looking at the blue eyed boy curled up under his bed.

"Roxas? You wanna talk about it?" Axel asked once again. Roxas hid his face for a moment then looked up to stare at the red head. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Axels emerald eyes. They were so amazing like the color of absinthe (liquor that is common in Europe but illegal in America). Axel reached his hand out to Roxas.

"Come on out Roxas… we can talk about it." Roxas scooted away from Axels hand and replied in a nervous voice.  
"No, you come in…" Axel smiled and nodded in agreement.

"ok you win… I'll come in." Axel responded while taking off his jet black cloak. He crawled under the bed surprised it was very roomy. Roxas laid curled up covering his mouth with a fist. He looked nervous in the dimly lit area. Axel laid on his side looking at Roxas with concern in his eyes.

"Now, what's going on Rox?" Axel repeated. "I know your not having any problems going on at school and were doing just fine so… spill." Roxas looked at Axel with a dazed look on his face with a reply,

"Axel… if I tell you something… will you still be my friend?" Axel smiled with reassuringly.

"Of course Roxas, now what's up?" Roxas bit his lip for a moment then finally said,

"Axel… I …." Roxas couldn't seem to say the words he'd wanted to say to Axel since the day they met. "I can't say it!" Roxas squeezed through the gap between his bed and the wall near the window. Then he crawled off his bed and started running to the front door. Axel crawled out from under the bed and ran after Roxas to the front door as well, who was struggling to open the door, not even noticing the door was locked. Axel put his hand on Roxas' that was holding on to the door knob. Roxas froze again in place stopping what he was attempting to do.

"Roxas… it's ok… you can tell me anything… I would never get upset at what you wanted to say. If you want to tell me something tell me now before it's too late." Axel turned Roxas around from the door to face him. Roxas couldn't say anything, so instead of just telling him, he reached up wrapping his arms around Axels neck pressing his lips onto Axels. Axel was extremely calm about what was just happening, so he wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist or slightly lower than that.

"**Moan**…" Axel grunted while Roxas was deepening the kiss faster, slipping his tongue between Axels lips. Axel finally picked Roxas up bridal style and took him to the bedroom, throwing him on his own king sized bed. Roxas was surprised to see this coming after just one kiss. Axel crawled on top of Roxas, removing both his and Roxas' clothes. Roxas laid back to relax on the fluffy Egyptian cotton pillow. Axel started kissing him again but also softly dragging his fingers down to Roxas' inner thigh.

"**Moan**… Axel! Don't tease me!" Axel smiled contently and started to kiss lower, then going back up, dragging his tongue across his body. Roxas was erected and moaning louder without a care in the world. He pulled Axel closer to him moaning and whining over the teasing Axel was doing.

"What do you want me to do Rox?" Axel whispered in Roxas' ear. Roxas whined in Axel ear,

"anything… touch me, kiss me, make love to me… ANYTHING!" Axel chuckled as he started deviously moving his hand to Roxas' excited member, moving his hand up and down slowly yet very gently. Roxas started panting heavily, trembling from head to toe. Suddenly Axel stopped before Roxas could climax, but was still close to doing it.

"why are you leaving me hanging Axel?" Axel spread Roxas' legs and went inside him. Roxas screamed with pleasure. Sweat rolled down both of their bodies making wet spots on the sheets. Axel started thrusting inside Roxas slowly then going faster as the blonde had ordered several times. Then without warning Roxas yelled out,

"OH GOD! I'M GONNA CLIMAX!" Axel kept going and said between heavy pants,

"go ahead, climax Roxy." Finally, there was a erotic scream of pleasure from Roxas. Then everything went quiet. Axel exited Roxas and went to get a towel to clean him up. Roxas was laid out on the bed still trembling but relax at the same time. Axel came back and cleaned Roxas up with the towel. The red head climbed back into bed with the blonde, cuddling up with him, stroking his soft skin. He kissed the younger boys forehead, holding him protectively in his arms.

Roxas could hardly believe the guy he loved so much was in such a position with him. For once, Roxas didn't feel he was alone.

**Ok next chapter is coming soon so stick tuned for more chapters to come I promise **


	2. Chapter 2

Oblivion High

disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom hearts... sadly... if i did own it Roxas and axel would be a straight as a circle

chapter two

Roxas woke up the next morning in Axels bed naked. He looked at his red headed lover and started tracing a heart on his skin. Axel chuckled slightly from the gentle touch. Roxas smiled and got out of bed to get ready for school. Axel sat up naked as well and tugged on Roxas' arm.

"Come back to bed Roxy." Axel pleaded. Roxas giggled and kissed him as well as pulling on a pair of pants. Axel gave a little pout of disappointment to the blonde. Roxas looked at Axel and said,

"Aw Axel, what's wrong?" Roxas giggled playfully. Axel then forcefully pulled Roxas on top of him kissing the nape of his neck. Roxas gasped with pleasure, also feeling hard in a way. Axel turned him over so he could be on top and started unzipping his pants. Roxas looked at the clock in panic, but realized it was too early for school yet, so he relaxed. Axel took the younger boys pants off throwing them on a chair, kissing him from his neck down to his torso. Roxas shivered at a high rate as the red head kissed lower. Roxas moaned when Axel started touching his man hood, moving his hand up and down. Roxas moans got louder and louder until he climaxed. Axel cleaned him up and gave him his pants adding with a little kiss. Roxas nipped at Axels earlobe gently making the other boy moan slightly.

"have a good day at school Roxy." Roxas looked at Axel confused.

"what do u mean? aren't you coming to school too?" Axel gave him a little smile and explained,

"only one of us is going today, because if we both left yesterday and then both of us come back today, well they may get suspicious. so only one can go, beside you usually don't like staying here for a long period of time." Roxas agreed and finished getting dressed.

"i'll see you tonight Axel." Roxas added with a kiss before heading out the door to school.

At school, Roxas was slightly earlier than he usually was. hayner and his friends came running up to him looking like they had something important to tell him. Hayner stepped forward,

"Roxas, Cloud the upper classman want's to see you after school." Roxas raised his eyebrows and said,

"he does? why all of a sudden?" a girl with brunette hair stepped up and said,

"i think it has something to do with your blitz ball tryouts." Roxas pumped his fist and shouted,

"YES! i'm so there then. where do i have to meet him?" Hayner replied,

"in the gym locker room." Roxas nodded and went on his way to class.

After school, Roxas reported straight to the locker room in the gym. once he entered the room, he sat on a bench to wait for Cloud. little did Roxas know, he wasn't alone. Cloud came out from behind a row of lockers, and walked up behind Roxas.

"hey Roxas." Cloud said with his voice baritone. Roxas turned around to look up at the other blond that over towered him.

"hi Cloud." Roxas replied. Cloud smirked, sitting down next to Roxas. Roxas noticed something different about Cloud, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"um, you wanted me to come here for something?" Roxas informed Cloud. Cloud nodded in response and stood up. Roxas stood up as well and followed Cloud into the showers. though Roxas stayed at the entrance of the door for a moment with caution waiting for an invitation to enter. Clouds voice echoed around the showers,

"you can come in Roxas, were just taking a stroll around the area's of the gym." Roxas finally stepped foot into the showering area. he wondered around, trying to find the blonde upperclassman. Roxas turned around a corner and noticed Clouds clothes hung up on a hook. Suddenly, Cloud snuck up behind him pinning him against the tiled wall. Cloud was half naked pulling out a pair of hand cuffs to restrain Roxas from any other movement, hanging the linked chains on a hook above Roxas' head.

"CLOUD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the younger blonde screamed. Cloud started unzipping Roxas' pants and slid them to his ankles. Roxas was struggling to get free but failed only making matters worse by making bruises on his wrists from the hand cuffs strangling them like a serial killer to a victims' neck. Cloud stripped Roxas of all his clothes and his own pants chuckling along with it. Then, to make this even harder for Roxas Cloud started grinding his hips into Roxas, scarring the poor lowerclassmen.

"stop it! let me go!" Roxas screamed from both orgasm and fear. Cloud didn't listen, he just went up inside Roxas very quick and hard causing much pain. Roxas cried for him to stop several more times but it became more worse on his part. Cloud thrusted into Roxas fast and hard until the younger boy was bleeding. Roxas had tears running down his face crying to try ending the horrifying rape. Cloud held on to Roxas' wrist kissing his neck and nipping it hard occasionally. Cloud was on the verge of climax and went inside Roxas, making his fluids and blood spill out. soon the worst was over, cloud cleaned himself up and released Roxas causing his limp body to fall hard on the cold matching tile ground. Roxas couldn't move one inch on his lower half. Cloud put his clothes back on and kneeled down near Roxas, lifting his face up.

"thanks for the good fuck Roxy." Cloud smirked and left, leaving Roxas on the floor, naked, and bleeding. Roxas was in such a state of shock, crying.

Out side of the school, Axel was walking up the to the entrance in search of his love. he thought that is was very odd that Roxas stayed after school so late, so he decided to come pick Roxas up. Inside, he looked everywhere for the younger blonde, from the class rooms to detention. Axel was a little confused about where Roxas could have gone. Then he figured that he could be in the gym playing blitz ball for after school. He rushed down to the end of the hall into the gym room. Oddly, no one was in sight playing blitz ball or hanging around the courts.

"maybe they just finished and their in the showers." Axel said to himself as he went into the locker room but stopped at an instant when he smelled an unpleasant residue. he just ignored it by breathing through his mouth, walking around the lockers. suddenly he heard a noise from the showers, and walked in noticing the smell grew stronger with each step. Axel stopped when he saw a milky red mess coming from the personal needs stall and cautiously walked over. There was a tiring moan coming from inside, it almost sounded like,

"Roxas!" Axel ran into the stall and fell to his knee's next to the limp boy. "Roxas! Roxas!" Axel lightly shook the boy until he opened his eyes half way.

"A... Axel..." Tears rolled down his face. he looked like a broken mustang with a deep blue sea daze in his eyes. Axel started to help him up to clean off the almost dry blood from his bruised skin. he started up the shower that was conveniently near by, holding the boy up. he took a cloth and started wiping the blood off Roxas' back, and his lower body. Roxas winced in pain when the red head was brushing his lower body. Axel finished and helped dry him off and getting his clothes back on.

"who did this to you?" Axel said picking Roxas up bridle style. Roxas could barely speak but said the only word that came to mind,

"Cloud..." Roxas head fell forward into Axels chest. Axel kept him close on the way back home. His heart was filled with so many emotions. Anger, fear, sadness, and love. His anger made him want to kill that son of a bitch Cloud. Fear for Roxas not being able to cope from the rape. sadness of seeing his own love the way he was. Love that grew stronger now that Roxas was in a dangerous situation. he wanted to protect Roxas from anything like that ever happening again.

_"Cloud, your going to pay for what you've done to my Roxas."_ Axel said to himself as he carried the limp boy into the apartment building.

Ok chapter 3 is up next. Please don't kill me if this chapter was a little scary with the goriness and all. I just felt so into typing today and thank you all that have been reading my other fan fictions as well -gives muffins-


	3. Chapter 3

Oblivion High

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…. It's just fun making at my own meat puppets -playing with Axel and Roxas plushies-**

Roxas: I love you Axel!

Axel: I love you too Roxie

Roxas: MAKE MAD LOVE WITH ME!

Axel: woo hoo! XD

OK! On with the fan fiction this is…

**Chapter 3**

Axel entered into their apartment, closing the door with his foot. Roxas had fallen asleep during the ride in Axels arms on the way home. He was cuddling the nape of Axels neck, breathing hot air. Axel took the young blonde to their room sitting him on his king sized bed. Once Roxas' head laid on the Egyptian cotton sheets, his eyes opened revealing his bright blue sea eyes.

"Axel?" Roxas croaked out. Axel sat on the edge of the bed watching him stroking his soft flushed cheek. Roxas lifted a hand to Axels cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home at the time I would usually come home." the red head, at that very moment burst out into tears, pulling the blonde into a warm embrace. Roxas knew Axel was worried and scared telling by the tears that stained his sleeve and the way he was trembling. He laid his head on Axels chest, letting more tears fall onto the red heads chest.

"it's ok Roxas, it wasn't your fault. It was my fault," Axel sobbed, "I promise, I'll always protect you Roxas, because I love you." Axel stroked his beloveds blonde locks tenderly, kissing him gently. Roxas felt so protected with Axels arms wrapped around him. He knew that when Axel made his promise, he felt like he'd never be in any danger again. Roxas then nudged Axel to fall to the bed. Axel agreed and did so, letting Roxas sit on top of him, stroking the red heads chest. Axel held Roxas in his arms, tears falling down his face, and little sobs escaping out into the open. Roxas shushed the older boy and kissed him passionately.

Soon enough Roxas and Axel were stripped down naked, holding and kissing each other. Tonight would not be a night of flings and orgasm pleasure, but a night of passion and sweet nothings. Axel tenderly touched the younger boys skin, kissing the boarder line of his jaw. Roxas sighed aloud as the red head kissed him along his chest and stomach. Axels face was brought up by a smaller hand that belonged to the young blonde. He brought his face close to his own, beginning to kiss him once more,

"I love you Axel. You're my world." Axel smiled sweetly and kissed him with more passion. Making twists and turns with his tongue in Roxas' mouth. It was sweet, it was pure, this was love in the form of two young teenage boys.

**Ok this chapter was a little more short than my other ones but I promise it'll be more than this next time… but if u have any idea's for my next chapter, please review me and I'll use your ideas. with the help of you loyal readers, the fan fiction will twice a good as my other ones enjoy…**


	4. Chapter 4

Oblivion High

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts… Kingdom Hearts owns me!

**Roxas: we have the papers to prove it too -pulls out ownership papers-**

**Axel: she's our new pet -pats author on the head- good girl… sit!**

**Jowey: -sits like a dog- yes master **

Chapter 4

The next day, Axel and Roxas came to school, Axel was furious. If he saw Cloud, he would make sure he suffered in a fiery like hell. Roxas on the other hand was quiet, holding Axels hand in the hall ways. Everyone went on walking to their classes and standing by their lockers. Except one student, a certain blonde senior leaning against his locker staring at Roxas as he walked on with no dignity. Axel saw Cloud from the corner of his eye but continued to walk Roxas to class. As soon as Axel reached Roxas' classroom he stood with him outside for a moment.

"are you going to be ok until next period Roxas?" Axel said with concern in his voice. Roxas looked up at the older boy with a daze in his eyes.

"I hope so." Roxas replied hugging him. Axel stroked the boys hair and kissed him lightly.

"I'll see you next period babe." Axel said adding another kiss and started walking to his next class. Roxas turned and walked into his class as soon as he couldn't see Axel any longer.

As soon as the bell rang for next period Roxas stood outside homeroom waiting for Axel to get out. Hayner stood with Roxas as well to keep him company.

"Roxas what happened yesterday?" Hayner asked. Roxas looked up at the dirty blonde in a daze.

"I don't want to talk about it." Roxas said in a small voice. Hayner looked at Roxas with a concerned look.

"why? Did you not get on the blitz ball team?" Roxas looked away so his friend wouldn't see him upset.

"it's not that… something else happened… Cloud…" before Roxas could finish his sentence, Cloud came walking up to the two boys.

"Hiya Roxy, I enjoyed yesterday very much." Cloud said chuckling. Roxas lowered his head, hugging himself. "now Roxy you don't have to be embarrassed that I'm talking about the fun we had yesterday in front of your buddy." Cloud said putting an arm around Roxas shoulder. Roxas started getting scared. Hayner blinked for a moment not getting what Cloud was talking about. "it's ok baby Hayner won't think of you any less since you had a fling with me." Roxas started muttering for him to stop and trying to pull away from him.

Suddenly there was a angry voice calling from a few feet away. All three boys looked at what turned out to be Axel. Roxas then pushed Cloud away while he was distracted and ran towards Axel hiding behind of him. Hayner looked at both Cloud and Axel asking,

"what the hell is going on?" Axel looked at Hayner,

"I'll explain later Hayner, you just go take Roxas to class." Hayner still didn't understand but took the younger blonde to his next class. Axel turned his full attention to Cloud glaring daggers at the senior. Cloud chuckled and then spoke.

"what's wrong Axel? Mad that I gave Roxas the best sex he's ever had?" Axel gripped the air and responded,

"what makes you think Roxas enjoyed that?" Axel ran towards Cloud pinning him to the nearest locker. "WHO EVEN SAID YOU COULD LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY BOYFRIEND?" Cloud smirked and started trying to break free.

"Easy Axel grease, are you just mad that I screwed him better? You should of heard him, he was screaming my name, _'oh Cloud harder, harder.' _he was enjoying every bit of it." Axel gritted his teeth and did a left hook into Clouds stomach.

"LIAR!" Axel yelled. Cloud slid to the ground gripping his stomach. The red head grabbed Cloud from the collar of his shirt and flung him into another wall.

"now this isn't fair Axel, you haven't even let me hit you yet." Cloud chuckled wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. Soon Axel jumped on top of Cloud punching him non stop,

"WHY -POW- SHOULD -POW- I -POW- LET -POW- YOU -POW- TOUCH -POW- ME!" and after his last word he punched Cloud square in the face, knocking him out. Axel soon got up and kicked him in the side. "serves you right jack ass." the red head turned around to find Roxas glomping him, crying in his chest.

"Axel, are you ok!" the young blonde cried trembling. Axel hugged Roxas trying to calm him down.

"it's ok Roxas, he won't be coming near you again." Roxas looked up at the red head, with a shy small smile on his face. Axel then, with no apparent reason, picked Roxas up bridal style, walking out of the school.

As soon as they got home, Axel took Roxas to their big bathroom and filled their tub with warm water and bubbles. They stripped of their clothes and got in. The blonde sat on Axels lap, kissing him enthusiastically. Axel held him by his waist moving him up and down, slowly. Roxas moaned, hardening in the process. Axel looked up at Roxas with his envy green eyes that seemed to say, _'are you thinking what I'm thinking?'_ Roxas looked at Axel and smiled nodding.

After their bath they went to the bedroom to lay on the king sized bed. Roxas sat on the bed innocent like. Axel slowly laid Roxas all the way down kissing, and touching him. Roxas breathing started going faster as Axel touched Roxas' groin. Axel kissed the top of his member and started kissing back up to Roxas' face. Roxas looked at Axel and stopped the kissing by getting on top of the red head straddling his hips.

"Now it's my turn Axel." Axel knew exactly what the blonde was talking about so he let him kiss his chest all the way down to his crotch. Roxas started licking, and kissing it, moving his hand up and down the hard area, making the red head moan.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that so well Roxy baby?" Axel moaned pulling Roxas' head back to face his own. Roxas was then flipped over again to be on the bottom.

"that was the first time I did that Axel." Roxas whispered. Axel started to grind his hips into Roxas panting,

"you were fantastic, I'm twice as horny that I was in the bath." Soon he started thrusting into Roxas slowly and gently kissing him. Roxas twisted his arms around his lover producing orgasms and hot air in his ear. Axel suddenly felt Roxas contracting, causing him to feel even harder.

"go… **moan…**" Roxas panted not being able to finish. Axel looked into Roxas' ocean blue eyes,

"do what Roxas?" Axel said stopping for a moment. Roxas gripped Axels back and moaned trembling,

"FASTER!" Axel nodded and continued from slow and increasing his speed faster and faster. The blonde started screaming Axels name through orgasms.

"OH GOD! AXEL!" just hearing Roxas scream like he did, made Axel want to do him more.

Soon Axel was under Roxas still making mad love to him. Roxas gripped onto Axels shoulders with ecstasy. Moving back and forth in a rhythm. The radio playing Muse: Dark shines, all around the room. Then Axel and Roxas starting doing it doggy style. Axel pounded into him as Roxas screamed for Axel to pull his hair, Axel refused though just going on with the rhythm.

"AXEL! I THINK I'M ABOUT TO..!" Roxas screamed.

"I THINK SO TOO LOVE!" Axel replied pulling himself out of Roxas. Roxas turned over on his back pulling Axel into an embrace. Axel grinded his hips against Roxas', both moaning and kissing each other rough. Axel looked into Roxas' blue sea eyes, seeing how seductive he looked, beads of sweat running down his skin.

"your so beautiful when you look at me like that Roxy. Say my name with that face please." Axel said still dry humping the younger boy. Roxas nodded biting his lower lip.

"Axel…." Roxas said, making his seductive face. Axel moaned and entered Roxas again.

"yes, say it again Roxas…" Axel replied with more moaning along with it. Roxas gripped Axels shoulders saying more orgasm like,

"m… Axel!" the red head was driven to the brink of no return and came. Soon just after Axel did, Roxas had done so saying,

"OH GOD! AXEL!" Axel stopped still inside Roxas laying close to him. Roxas holding Axel staring into his envy green eyes. Soon they were just pretty much kissing, both were sopping wet with sweat and wet a little lower, holding each other. Axel looked in Roxas' eyes again, stroking his wet blonde hair. Roxas put a hand to Axels cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"Axel, I want to do it again. I'm not tired yet." Axel smiled contently and nodded.

"what Roxas wants, Roxas gets." Soon they started doing it over again.

Mean while just outside the apartment building two blonde boys were standing in an alley. An older boy with a ski cap on his head and the other one with spiky hair. The boy with the ski cap was pinning who seemed to be Hayner against the brick wall.

"you haven't told anyone yet have you Hayner baby?" the older boy whispered.

"no… Seifer."

**O0o dramatic TBC for you guys out there…. hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 5 coming up and thank you all for giving me inspiration for the new chapter… like I said in my last post I will use any ones idea's for this and any other fan fiction that is being posted or up coming posting…**


	5. Chapter 5

Oblivion High

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Heart… but I do use them for my own pleasure

Chapter 5

Seifer smiled with relief, giving Hayner a loving look. Hayner knew Seifer was gay, but what surprised him most was that, Seifer had a crush on him.

"Seifer can I go now?" Hayner said confused. Seifers smile weakened in a hurt way, but nodded to let Hayner pass to go home. Just as Hayner was about to exit the alley, he found himself pulled into an embrace. Hayner turned his head quickly to find the culprit of this warm hug.

"Seifer, what are you…?" before he could speak another word, his lips were captured by another pair. The shorter blonde tensed up, with a horrendous blush smeared across his face. The older boy with the ski cap turned Hayner around still kissing him, keeping his embrace around the boys waist. Hayner soon felt his up tightness blow away as the kiss continued on word in the dark alley. Seifer took Hayner into a room that was with in the alley.

"please Hayner, I want you so bad." Seifer said in a whisper inside Hayners ear. Hayner stared into the ski caped boys eyes for a long moment, flushed red.

"aren't you worried about your reputation out here? Were suppose to be enemies from different groups." Hayner finally spoke up.

"no, I don't care about that or what other people think… I love you for crying out loud." Seifer replied with desperation. Hayner softened his face, pulling Seifer into his arms. Seifer kept repeating he loved Hayner over and over again in his ear.

"if it makes you feel better, we can start going out, you are kind of sweet when your like this. I this Seifer better in fact." Hayner whispered back in Seifers ear, kissing his forehead.

**Ok I know this is very short but I can't think of any more ideas… please review and if you have any more ideas for this fan fiction please feel free to share thank you loyal readers. -gives muffins-**


	6. Chapter 6

Oblivion High

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts… I sold my soul to the company…. They own me now.

Chapter 6

Seifer looked up at his new found lover, with deep blush on his cheeks. Hayner giggled at the sight before him. Seifer kneeled down between Hayners legs, kissing his slightly developed abs, while lifting up his tank top. The shorter blonde was soon pushed back on a bed allowing the ski capped boy to crawl on top of him kissing every part of his upper body, and strip him down to his birthday suit. Hayner face soon turned slightly red, with a seductive expression. Seifer soon started unzipping his own pants to get started on his planed escapades. Once the sound of a zipper being undone echoed into Hayners ear, he sat up holding Seifer back from entrance.

"m.. matte Seifer." Seifer obeyed by putting his pants back on.

"what is it Hayner?" Seifer said calmly. Hayner sat up on the bed covering his southern regions.

"I don't think I'm ready for this yet… I'm nervous." Hayner said lowering his head. Seifer smiled calmly crawling over to Hayner pulling him close to himself. He petted the blonde's soft spiky hair lovingly whispering in his ear,

"it's ok, we don't have to do anything now. When your ready, maybe we'll try." Hayner snuggled close to the older blonde in the ski cap, nuzzling his neck. Seifer purred in his throat letting him know he was enjoying the way he was being touched on his neck.

"perhaps we can go somewhere… you know, first date." Seifer suggested. Hayner nodded in agreement, continuing to snuggle the older boy lovingly.

Several days later at school, Roxas and Hayner were in the best of moods. Of course Roxas was just giddy about his red headed boyfriend, Axel, while Hayner was in a happy go lucky daze over Seifer, which Roxas wasn't informed about.

Mean while, in Axels class, of course he wasn't paying much attention like usual. Demyx, a friend of Axels kept staring off at the red head, making cute faces to catch Axels eye.

"pst… Axel" Demyx whispered while the teacher was busy writing on the black board. Axel looked over at Demyx, slumping in his seat answering,

"hm?" Demyx just stared at him for several minutes then giggled turning away. Axel blinked confused and went back to carving on his desk. For the rest of the time, Demyx had his head on his desk staring at Axel, not to mention blushing like crazy. Axel didn't know, but Demyx secretly had feelings for him. every time he was around Axel, he just felt so flirty. The only thing that was keeping the mullet haired boy from getting serious with Axel was Roxas. Although Demyx and Roxas were tight friends as well. He wouldn't want to intentionally hurt Roxas by trying to steal Axel away from him, so he would just admire his secret crush from afar.

After school, Roxas and Hayner rushed out of class to meet Axel and Seifer. Axel and Seifer happened to be leaning against their lockers, that happened to be right next to each other. Suddenly Roxas and Hayner came jumping up at both other boys, clinging to them like monkeys.

"Hiya Axel!" Roxas said being flirty. Axel chuckled kissing him on the forehead. Hayner let go of Seifers neck and shyly said shuffling his feet,

"hi…" Seifer smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips. Soon, all four of the boys walked out of the school heading for the nearest ice cream shop for their double date that was planned by Axel and Seifer.

At the ice cream shop, all four of them sat in a booth chatting and flirting waiting for their orders to arrive. Axel had his arm around Roxas, making him swoon like a little school girl. Seifer on the other hand was kissing Hayner along his neck making him giggle. As soon as their orders came they were more like playing around with it than eating it. Axel was taking dips of whipped cream from the top of the hot fudge Sunday and applying it on Roxas' nose. Hayner was putting a cherry stem in a knot in his mouth. Seifer of course was impressed and knowing that if Hayner could put a cherry stem in a knot, he could definitely kiss, which the theory was tested to be true.

"so Roxas where shall we go off to after this?" Axel murmured in a baritone voice. Roxas blushed answering,

" um… the beach?" Hayner replied,

"that sounds great! Can we Seifer? Can we?" Seifer smirked responding,

"of course, anything for my Hayner." both younger boys squealed with joy at the agreeing response.

**Ok this time it was longer… on ward to chapter 7! -on the back of Demyx- I shall give you all muffins… including you Demyx, for being such a good horse -pats Demyx' mullet-**

**Demyx: --;;;; why do I have to be the horse? Why can't Roxas or nobody be the horse?**

**Author: because Demyx my friend, there's muffins in it for you and your sitar is held captive in my room with my acoustic** **guitar… remember?**

**Demyx: oh yeah that's right… -mutters- I told them they sent the wrong guy --;;;;;**


	7. Chapter 7

Oblivion High

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts… -SOB- but I want to… -sniffle-

As soon at the Four boys were finished at the Ice cream bar, they headed for the white sandy, Destiny beach, named after the island over seas from Twilight town. Roxas and Hayner walked ahead of the two older boys strolled along chatting.

As soon as they reached Destiny beach, they all sat on the white sand, gazing at the sun set. Roxas sat in Axels lap nuzzling the crook of his neck. Hayner leaned on Seifer, letting Seifer wrap his arms around him.

Soon Roxas looked up at Axel and got his attention by saying,

"Axel, I'm going to us the bathroom on the board walk." Axel nodded allowing Roxas to get up. Soon, Hayner got up after Roxas and added,

"I'll go with you Roxas, I need to us the bathroom too." Seifer and Axel looked up at the two,

"be careful not to get lost." Seifer replied. The two blond boys nodded and walked up to the boardwalk to find a bathroom. Seifer turned back to look at the sun sets horizon. Axel looked over at the beanie headed boy and remarked,

"I had no idea you and Hayner were going steady." Seifer looked over at the pyro boy and replied,

"we started going out yesterday. He's a real sight." Axel chuckled and turned completely wanting to hear more.

"really? Tell me about it." Seifer turned facing Axel and started telling about what had happened the day they got together. Axel awed and cheered intrigued by the conversation.

"so what about you and Roxas? How did you two get together?" Seifer questioned. Axel pushed his two pointer fingers together, blushing.

"well, he had a thing for me. He came out to me in our apartment, and I accepted it. He was so innocent, and I couldn't resist. HE'S SO CUTE!" Axel squealed unmanly like. Seifer gave him a awkward look as is saying, 'what the fuck was that?' Axel blink in silence for a moment and said,

"you didn't just hear that." Seifer slyly said,

"hear what?" Axel fell over having fits of laughter.

Mean while, on the boardwalk. Roxas and Hayner were on their way back to the beach. What they didn't know was someone was following them, as they were walking on the beach that seem to take forever for them to walk back to Axel and Seifer. Roxas looked at Hayner and broke the silence,

"hey Hayner? How did you and Seifer get together?" Hayner looked over at the blond and replied,

"well, we were outside your apartment, when Seifer said he had a crush on me. I was shocked at first, but then I thought he was a real sweet heart."

"but I thought you two hated each other before." Roxas blurted out.

"well that was then, this is now. I do like him as well." Roxas awed and Hayner and glomped him. Suddenly there was a mysterious shadow was behind the two boys, tower over then. Roxas and Hayner turned as soon as they heard a chuckling in their mist.

"Hiya Roxie. I didn't think we would meet so soon." Roxas' pupils were so small, they were barely visible to anyone who looked. Hayner stepped between Cloud and Roxas, facing the older boy.

"look here Cloud, just leave him alone! You've done enough damage around here!" Cloud crossed his arms smirking at Hayner.

"Hayner, Hayner, Hayner, what does any of this have to do with you? Unless you'd like to be." Cloud remarked stroking a hand along his cheek. Hayner flinched slightly, adding,

"what makes Roxas so special? Why do you want him so bad?" Cloud chuckled again and replied,

"because anyone that is all the rage for another person, I would want." Hayner glared daggers at the senior.

"you have no right to harass Roxas!" the expression on clouds face turned serious. He grabbed a hold of Hayner by the shirt, suspending him in the air. Roxas soon snapped out of his spell, just in time to start beating Cloud in the back with his fists yelling,

"LET HIM GO!" Cloud wouldn't let Hayner go though, but he managed to grab Roxas by the collar of his shirt suspending him in the air as well.

"Roxie don't try to struggle now, it doesn't suit you." Cloud chuckled sticking the two blond boys to a wooden beam from the board walk. "besides, you didn't struggle when I was banging you in the showers." Roxas was soon on the verge of tears when those terrible words floated into his ears. Hayner kicked Cloud in the knee finally causing him to release him, but unfortunately didn't let go of Roxas.

"HAYNER! GO FIND AXEL AND SEIFER!" Hayner got up, but stood where he was.

"NO! I WON'T LET HIM HURT YOU AGAIN!" Hayner cried.

"JUST GO! NOW!" Hayner hesitated, but rushed off to find Axel and Seifer.

**Ok! that's what I got so far…. I felt it was right to TBC right here… I appreciate the comments from you all! YOU ALL GET MUFFINS! I'll update when I get my chance because my compy has been slow for a while but I will update I swear.**


	8. Chapter 8

Oblivion High

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts… you all know if I did own it… there would be nothing but romance between men and no women to get in their way of man sex XD

Chapter 8

Hayner was running as fast as he could on the difficult sandy beach but making it just in time to reach Seifer and Axel.

"SEIFER! AXEL!" Hayner cried, tears running down his face. Seifer and Axel stood up in alarm, running over to the blond out of breath. Seifer helped him stay standing, asking,

"what's wrong Hayner?" Hayner tried his best to explain what was happening just a distance away.

"CLOUD HAS ROXAS!" Hayner shouted out. Without no time wasted, Axel started running to find the bastard holding his lover hostage. His heart was racing, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Soon he could see two figures. One holding the other figure up against the board walks leg. Axels anger grew stronger when he finally pulls out a dagger he kept in his coat, and dove at Cloud, making him land on the ground. Axel started thrashing at the older boy with his fist, and the dagger raised in the air. Roxas was on the ground watching the action taking place. Cloud got a chance to grab both Axels wrists, making him drop his dagger into the sand. Axel was pinned to the ground, but not for long as he kicked Cloud in the stomach so hard, he landed a few feet away from the two of them.

Cloud wasn't on the ground for long though, he was up and back wrestling Axel to the ground as best he could. Punches were thrown, and blood was shed. Sadly this time, Cloud had Axel in black out mode. The senior stood up wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. Circling the pyro as he struggled to get to his feet.

"you weren't so lucky this time Ax… I get the last laugh and your lovely boyfriend." Axel looked up at Cloud who seemed to be cloned in a way, through his eyes. "your pathetic." Cloud finished, still circling him. Roxas started crawling over to the dagger that Axel had dropped, while Cloud was busy babbling on. As he grasped the knife in his hand, he got up slowly and quietly as possible. Cloud stopped at Axels side, with his back turned away from Roxas.

"any last words Ax ol' boy?" Axel noticed Roxas was creeping slowly behind Cloud, so what did he do? He looked up at Cloud and smirked.

"just one thing… watch your back…" Cloud started laughing evilly.

"what a waste of words you piece of…" before he could let out his last word, Roxas dove at Cloud and stabbed him in the back. Cloud howled in pain and fell to the ground, unable to move. Roxas though kept stabbing Cloud in the back with the knife, crying and screaming for the older blond to die. Axel got up to stop the younger boy, holding him from behind.

"Roxas! It's ok! You got him…" Axel said whispering in his ear, calming Roxas down. The boy dropped the dagger, feeling weary from the amount of adrenaline that was coursing through his body.

"serves you right…" Roxas muttered spitting at the motionless body, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" tears were running down the younger boys cheeks, crying as the pyro boy turned him around holding him.

"come on Roxas… we can't stay here much longer." Roxas nodded clinging to Axel. Both of the boys started walking off to meet Seifer and Hayner who were waiting for their return, so they could flee the crime scene.

All that ran through the four boys minds were, a rape, murder, and a way to escape from the terrifying memory of it all.

**Chapter 9 coming up ppl! I'm surprised I wrote two chapters in one night! I feel special! This was all thanks to you all and the helpful push of broken plushie! arigato!**


	9. Chapter 9

Oblivion High

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts…. Not even the characters

**Axel: yep not even us Jowey **

**Roxas: -dances-**

**Jowey: BUT! I COULD OWN YOU IF THE COMPANY SAID I COULD! BWAHAHAHHAHA!**

**Axel and Roxas: ((00)) NOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter 9

All four boys were running in the dark alleys near Axel and Roxas' apartment. As soon as they entered through the back door of the apartment complex. Hayner holding Seifer catching their breaths. Axel was kneeling on the ground, comforting Roxas, trying to get him out of the stupefied state he was in.

"Axel, did Roxas…" Seifer ask leaving his words unsaid. Axel nodded, still trying to comfort the shaking boy.

"you guys should go. We don't want you to get in trouble if the police find out we did it." Seifer and Hayner were hesitant for a while but nodded unsure and left the two figures huddled under the metal stair case.

Mean while, back at the beach. Clouds body laid on the sand covered in an odd colored blood (AN: or so you think people). The liquid was a mysterious pitch black color. Then all of a sudden, the puddle of liquid started to form into, what was in a shocking way, a heartless. Unfortunately this heartless was more vicious looking than the cute little ones that anyone has ever seen.

It looked over at Cloud who seemed to stir slightly (AN: Cloud was just possessed by a heartless that's all people, just look back on when cloud was acting evil… then you'll know why ). The blond opened his eyes slowly, looking down at the heartless' feet. His eyes widened is horror. the heartless leaned over and sniffed Clouds hair, growling. Bad news for Cloud, he didn't have any such weapon to help defend himself. Then out of no where the monstrous heartless roared in agony, along with the sound of a blade going through it. Cloud just laid there in shock looking up at who seemed to be, Sephiroth. The silver haired man stabbed the ground with his long katana and walked slowly over to Cloud.

"it's been a while Cloud…" Sephiroth said calmly. Cloud was in shock to see the older man in his presence. Suddenly, like a miracle just happened, Cloud sat up quickly and pulling the older man into an embrace. Tears running down his face, Cloud was confused, upset and saved by an old enemy. Sephiroth was about to shove him away, but knew Cloud had gone through enough. "come on bad boy, I'll take you home." Sephiroth helped the blond to his feet helping him walk up to his house that was just across the street from the beach.

On the way inside Clouds house, the high school student spoke up.

"Sephiroth, why are you doing this?" Sephiroth didn't answer the question, so Cloud dropped the subject. Both guys were inside the house soon enough, in Clouds room. Cloud laid on his bed, shirtless, letting Sephiroth clean his back wound.

Back at Axel and Roxas' place, Roxas was asleep in the bedroom with Axels arms wrapped around his body. Axel on the other hand was wide awake, thinking deeply. Mostly about the incident at the beach and what was going to happen if the police found out about the murder. Axel didn't want to think about it, but it was glued in his mind. The only thing that could really help him forget about the predicament, was Roxas. In some way or another, just looking at Roxas made him forget everything that was a bother to him. To him, the younger boy was his little blond haired savoir that was always there with him through everything.

The Pyro leaned over and kissed Roxas softly on the lips, careful not to interrupt his slumber. Unfortunately, the small boy stirred slightly but only to move closer to Axel. The older boy could feel the blonds soft locks brush up against his jaw line and cheek. This feeling brought a sensation running up his spine.

"_oh god, that made me 'very happy'." _Axel thought, making a quirky smile. This suddenly caused him to warm up, making Roxas sweat. The blond woke up at that moment to see Axel so close to him. Axel reached a hand out to help remove his short sleeve jacket and tee shirt underneath. Roxas on the other hand started unzipping the pyro boys black leather cloak, letting it slide to the floor. Soon after, Roxas was on top of Axel, sitting up, tracing little hearts on the red heads chest. For the rest of the day, it was all just caressing and sweet nothings traded with each other. No sexual intentions, just cuddling and little kisses. Especially, no reminders of the earlier part of the day they recently went through. There was no need to bring back the horrid memories. All together though, it was put aside, for now at least.

Hayner and Seifer walked along the boardwalk, solemnly holding hands. Not a word passed their lips as their feet tapped on the board walk one step at a time. Hayner stopped for a moment, letting go of Seifers hand staring at the horizon. Seifer stopped as well only a little distance from the short blond.

"Hayner…" Seifer managed to say. Hayner still stared out at the ocean with no response. "I'm sorry our first date wasn't what we had in mind." Seifer replied to the silence. He walked over closer to the boy, who seemed to be crying. Seifer noticed and stared to comfort him in an embrace.

"Seifer, it's not that. -sniffle- it wouldn't matter to me if it was what I wanted for a first date. As long as I was with you the whole time. It's just, I was so terrified for Roxas. He almost got hurt, and I almost let him do that!" Hayner finished off crying in the older blonds chest, clutching onto the fabric collar along his shirt. Seifer started to rub Hayners back gently, telling him things would get better soon. Kissing the younger boy softly, or brushing his lips against Hayners. Soon things got a little more interesting when they headed to Seifers house.

As soon they were there, they headed towards the bedroom. Both boys sat on Seifers bed kissing passionately. Seifer soon became dominate and got Hayner to lay down on the bed. They continued their grazing on each other with their lips. There was no need for sexual intentions along their way because, Hayner wasn't ready to go that far yet, and it wasn't that important to them at the time.

Back at Clouds house, the blond was bandaged up, laying on his bed. Sephiroth sat on the edge of the bed just watching the school student sleeping soundly. The older man couldn't help but gaze at the figure before him sleeping in such a cute way. Without hesitation, being so bold in his own way, he bent closer to Cloud, whispering,

"I'll wait here with you Cloud." before Sephiroth could pull away, Clouds hand clutched on the older mans arm, murmuring,

"baka… what do you think I am? A weakling? You don't have to wait here." the blond tried to sit up but fell back on the bed. Sephiroth smirked faintly but remained sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I can wait if I want to. This is just my moment to marvel at how weak you look, just from a back stabbing wound he he." Sephiroth chuckled. Without a moment to spare Cloud reached up and punched Sephiroth square in the shoulder.

"BAKA! This isn't funny!" Cloud shouted. The long haired man smirking still got up and went to the bedroom door.

"if you need me I'll be in the kitchen making dinner." Cloud growled and threw a near by throw pillow at the open door.

"STOP IT WITH THE NICE! YOUR SUPPOSE TO WANT TO KILL ME!" Sephiroth called back as he walked into the kitchen,

"DON'T WORRY, YOUR TIME WILL COME CLOUD! I JUST WANT YOU TO GET YOUR STRENGTH BACK SO IT'LL BE A FAIR FIGHT!" Cloud then hollered back,

"I'M THE ONE WHO WILL BE KICKING YOUR SORRY ASS!" in the other room Sephiroth was getting a kick out of Cloud ranting on about wanting to kick him the curb. This was enough to make him double over laughing hysterically on the marble tiled floor.

**WOO HOO! Finally after all this time I have finally written another chapter sorry it took so long people. First off, Cloud fans you will be very happy to know that Cloud is not evil , to everyone who started hating cloud, I'm sorry. Nothing personal, but I didn't want to let the cloudy fans down in a dark ditch of sadness. Though I don't think Cloud and Sephiroth won't be in the fan fiction as much because this is of course a AxelxRoxas fan fiction. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and keep looking about for chapter 10! Nee!**


	10. Chapter 10

Oblivion High

Disclaimer: not the owner of Kingdom hearts -sobs frantically- but I own a paupo fruit that I received at Odikon 2006.

Chapter 10

Several weeks later, Roxas didn't come to school. Not because of coping with the supposed killing, which he found out weeks earlier that Cloud was only manipulated by a Heartless. Except, he was just having a very horrifying cold. Sneezing and sniffling and occasional cold sweats. Axel insisted on staying home with Roxas, but the blond reminded him that he had so much catching up to do in one of his classes. Axel reluctantly agreed and headed off to school.

At school, Axel was in emo mode without Roxas there to make him smile. The pyro stalked through the hallways with a grim look plastered on his face. Many students either scrambled to the nearest classroom or super glued themselves to a pale painted wall, all to avoid Axel in his slumped looking walk to each class. Eventually, a few people came up to him, asking what was the matter. Luckily, those brave souls were none other than, Hayner, Pence, and olette.

"So Roxas is sick?" the brunette girl said with concern. "I hope he's ok." Axel slumped in his cafeteria chair nodding his head that was buried under his arms.  
"you think it's ok if we come over to see him after school?" Hayner asked to said red head. Axel nodded under his arms once more. Pence came walking over with a platter of food with all kinds of treats. Axel looked at the platter and looked at Pence.

"hey Pen, maybe you should lay off the junky food for a while." Pence cocked his head to the side not understanding Axels statement.

"what do you mean Axel?"

"I'm saying, man! I can actually hear you getting fatter!" Axel said quiet ticked off. Pence's pupils got small dropping the platter of junk food from the cafeteria line. There was an awkward silence between the four people until pence said slowly.

"you know what?" Hayner and Olette gulped in fear of Pence out bursting about his weight problem. "you are so right Axel!" Pence finally finished with a stupid smile on his face. Hayner and Olette fell over, out of their chairs, landing flat on their backs. Axel plopped his head back in his arms sulking.

Back at the Apartment, Roxas tossed and turned in the bed, Axel and himself shared, coughing and whining. Soon he stilled in the bed once the thought of Axel coming home popped up in his mind. Just thinking about the entrance Axel would make just to surprise Roxas made him heat up in very specific places on his body. Then just remembering he was still sick, pouted that he wouldn't get any sex until he was well again.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door, Roxas perked up and dashed to the door with a blanket dragged behind himself. Once he reached the door and opened it, he pouted again seeing that the visitor was indeed not Axel.

"hi Cloud." Roxas sniffled letting the older blond inside.

"I heard you were sick, so I wanted to see how you were doing." Cloud responded once seated on the black leather couch in the living room.

"I'll make some tea for the both of us -sniffle-." Roxas said groggy like. Cloud stood up as best he could walking over to the younger blond.

"don't bother Roxas, I'll get it." Roxas protested and responded,

"but your still injured. I'll be fine to serve tea." Cloud pouted seriously at Roxas and came back at him with another comment.

"if you try making tea, you could sneeze or cough in the water baka. Now let me do it." Roxas grew silent and allowed Cloud into the kitchen, but followed right after him. Cloud made himself at home, pulling two mugs out of the cabinet and grabbing two green tea bags to go with their beverages. Roxas leaned against the counter top watching how Cloud made tea. Noticing that cloud didn't put sugar in any of their mugs. Roxas' eyes grew wide and made a complete outburst.

"CLOUD! ARE YOU CRAZY? HOW CAN YOU DRINK THAT STUFF SO RAW?" coughing just afterwards. Cloud turned to Roxas with a raised eyebrow.

"if you want to get better I suggest downing this. Sugar isn't going to help you now." Roxas pouted at the older boys statement, but reluctantly took the mug and sipped it. Cloud chuckled at the face Roxas made after taking his first sip.

"ew. This is nasty without sugar. Cloud gimme a pack of sugar from the cabinet please?" Roxas pouted trying to get cloud to give in. Cloud shook his head pointing for him to go sit down on the couch. Roxas sniffled and made a weary glare at cloud.

"who are you? My mom?" the little blond walked back over to the leather couch and plopped down, trying as best he could to down the bitter tasting tea. Cloud sat across from him on the same couch. The senior grabbed his back pack he had when we entered the house and pulled out several DVD's.

"you wanna watch a movie until Axel comes home? I got some pretty good ones." Roxas perked up and crawled over looking at the DVD's Cloud had brought over.

"Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, Moon Child, Corpse bride, Nightmare Before Christmas, Pirates of the Caribbean I and II. Hm, these are pretty good lets watch Moon Child. I'm feeling like a vampire movie anyway." Cloud smiled and let the younger boy scurry over to the entertainment center and popped in Moon Child.

For the next hour or so, Roxas lounged along the couch leaving Cloud some room to sit. Every now and then, Cloud would look over at Roxas to see if he was falling asleep. And to no surprise, Roxas was indeed asleep towards the end of the movie. Cloud smiled weakly and put his jacket on top of the little blond, planting a small innocent kiss on Roxas' forehead. Since Cloud couldn't be doing any heavy lifting, because of his back injury, he sat on the couch stroking the younger boys hair waiting for Axel to come home and take over the babysitting gig that he supposedly called it.

Cloud looked over in his bag of DVDs and noticed that one DVD he didn't see wasn't there. His Phantom of the Opera movie was missing. He cursed to himself and just sat there for the longest time waiting for Axel to come home from school. Which seemed to be forever to him. Suddenly the front door opened, and in came the red liquorish haired boy with a big smile on his face when he entered. Axel went over to Roxas' sleeping form and kissed his cheek gently.

"was he any trouble?" Axel asked below a whisper. Cloud shook his head in response.

"nah. He was well behaved. He even fell asleep during Interview with a Vampire." Axel chuckled and started putting things away that were left out that morning and when Cloud came.

"Roxas' friends wanted to come see him today." Axel finally spoke once more. "but they suddenly had to cancel." cloud rose an eyebrow.

"why cancel?" Cloud asked in curiosity. Axel turned around from taking the movie out of the DVD player and answered.

"Hayner had a date with Seifer, Pence got detention for dropping food in the Cafeteria, and Olette, I have no clue what so ever." Cloud shook his head smirking as well as getting up carefully to collect his things for leaving. "you got everything?" Axel asked.

"yea, I only brought over DVDs. But if you do see a DVD that I might forget then you can give it to me at school when I'm there." Cloud picked up his bag and went to the door. Axel followed Cloud to the door and opened it for him.

"Cloud? Take care of yourself, ok?" Cloud nodded and left the apartment. Disappearing once he turned the corner for the iron gate elevator. Axel closed the door as soon as Cloud was in the elevator and walked over to Roxas' form again. His emerald eyes gazed at the blond for several minutes until he decided to lift the boy up and take him to their bedroom.

Hours later, Axel was lounged on the pitch black leather couch, deep in thought. Without even noticing any noise, there was a pitter patter of feet coming out of Roxas and his selves room. Axel then finally noticed when the young blond was standing in front of the couch, wrapped in a soft blue robe. Axel sat up and smiled contently at Roxas.

"how's my Roxie Feeling today?" Roxas blushed and sat on Axels lap.

"I feel so much better. I must have gotten the bug out of my system, but can you check me first?" Axel nodded and put one hand on Roxas' forehead and his other on his own. There was a long pause until Axel removed both his hand and nodded.

"you temperature is normal. Did you take your medicine when cloud was here?" Roxas nodded with glee (A/N: I know I have bad wording skillz ). Axel smiled and lightly kissed his lips.

"I'm glad your ok now. I missed you all day at school. I felt like I wouldn't survive in that school." Roxas giggled and wrapped his arms around the red head.

"well I'm coming back to school tomorrow aren't I?" Axel blinked and smirked at him.

"um Roxas, Today is Friday. Tomorrow we don't have school. You are very forgetful." Roxas pouted and explained.

"well it's not my fault I lost track of time, being sick and asleep the whole time in all." Axel kept his devilish smirk and pushed Roxas down on the couch. Roxas' eyes shot open wider than he could possibly imagine. Axel started to crawl over top of him and leaving tempting light kisses along his neck. Causing the younger boy to moan out in ecstasy. The red head started working his hands under the blond boys cotton like robe, feeling for his nipples (A/N: -cackles- that's a funny word).

"Axel kun… **moan**." Axels lime eyes gazed at the moaning Roxas who had a seductive face that seemed to say, '_take me!'_ Axel couldn't bare the sigh any longer and ripped the robe off the blond, carelessly tossing it to the floor. He too discarded his own clothes, tossing them every which way. Axel put three fingers against Roxas' mouth. Roxas grabbed the three fingers and started to suck on them, lubing them up for their escapades. Soon Roxas released the fingers, allowing them to go down to his sensitive entrance.

The red head pushed one finger in, getting into an in and out motion. Roxas softly moaned, which was difficult for Axel to hear. That's when he stuck the second finger in the blond. Roxas whimpered a tad bit louder.

"more…. I want more." the younger boy begged. Axel slid the third finger in slowly and started moving all three fingers in and out., causing Roxas to throw his head back and scream out of lust.

"AH! FUCK! DO IT ALREADY!" Roxas yelled in guilty pleasure. Axel pulled the digits out of Roxas and positioned himself at the tight entrance. Sweat was dripping all over the blonds body, panting and moaning. Finally Axel entered Roxas, moving at a steady rhythm. Roxas gripped a hold of Axels shoulders as the thrusting became faster and harder.

Soon, they both reached climax. Axel collapsed on top of Roxas, still inside Roxas, breathing heavily, holding onto the boy for dear life. They stayed like this for almost three hours, not letting go of each other, whispering sweet nothings in each others ears.

Night fell, and as the darkness grew, the sleepier the boys got. They both fell into a deep slumber, still laying on the black leather couch, too lazy to pick up their tossed clothes, and the bodily fluids for their naughty little fun.

**Hey! Sorry I took so long on this chapter. I've been really busy with school or I wasn't feeling up to writing for a while because of writers block. But fortunately, my good friend Gomez389 who happens to be a member of , who inspired me to write more and has been giving me advice on what I should do next in this fan fiction. I love you Gomez kun! -glomps- you are my bestest friend in the whole world much love to you.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of Kingdom hearts, though I do admit, owning Kingdom Hearts would be pretty shweet!

Chapter 11

The day after the two boys naughty fun, they both walked to school together. Their fingers laced around each digit as they held hands. At certain times during the walk to school, Axel would get in front of Roxas, grabbing the blonds other hand and starts spinning around in a child like fashion. Roxas would play along and laugh with a carefree attitude.

Once they were at the school they ran through the doors and find themselves being greeted by many friends. Both boys had to practically swim through the ocean like crowd of people in order to reach their lockers to mingle for the moment.

"I guess everyone really missed you Roxie." the redhead began. Roxas nodded blushing sheepishly, looking up at his lover.

"yea, but they wouldn't visit and take care of me like you would Ax." the sapphire eyed boy replied leaving a quick peck on the pyromaniacs lips. Axel chuckled at the remark and returned the kiss.

Suddenly Hayner came running up towards the couple with a flyer on hand. Roxas smiled at his friend, greeting him. Axel made a gesture towards the flyer in the dirty blonds hand. Hayner looked at the flyer and finally rolled it open showing it was an event flyer which a lot of them were posted on the walls of the school and through out town.

"There's a struggle festival coming up soon. Seifer is planning on entering the tournament. You guys wanna come see him compete?" Roxas and Axel looked at each other for a moment then back at their friend.

"Sure Hayner, sounds like fun!" Roxas shouted pumping his fist in the air. Hayner laughed at the blond and playfully shoved him.

"Seifer said afterwards we can all go out for sea salt ice cream and hang out on the clock tower. Sound good?" the couple smiled giving Hayner a thumbs up in agreement.

"Were in." The pyro boy answered. Hayner finally took his leave and headed towards the older blond, Seifer who was waiting for him the entire time. The two stood talking for a while then walked off together to their classes. Roxas giggled as we watched them disappear.

"Their so cute together." Axel nodded adding,

"Who would have thought they were end up together. They used to hate each other so much."

"People change Axel, and their living proof of it." The blond cuddled into the red heads chest taking in his old spice spell. Axels smile faded for a moment thinking about what recently happened between his beloved and Cloud. He knew very well that it was a heartless that took other the blond senior, but it still felt weird that things had gone back to normal too easily. Eventually he knew he would just have to get used to it. He would have to get used to Cloud going back to his normal self, heartless not included.

Suddenly the class bell rang for students to go to their first period classes. Roxas broke away from Axel, jumping up and leaving a peck on his cheek.

"See ya after first period Ax. Love you!" The blond giggled about to run off to class. Axel had a strange feeling he shouldn't let him go to class by himself and decided to take him.

"Roxi, wait up! I wanna take you to class like I always do." Roxas smiled up at his lover and allowed it.

"ok! Come on then." the red head took his beloved's hand and walked him to class then going to his class that was next door to his.

**Ok! Sorry this chapter took so long. Major writers block is the worst. But thanks to some idea's my friends and video games gave me, I got back into my beat. By the way, thanks for reviewing everyone. Your all so awesome. **

**Ideas: ok, I do recall someone told me I should have Roxas and Axel get into an argument. That will definitely pop up in the next chapter. I just wanted to get this chapter finished up so I could write the other one. **

**As for other ideas, if anyone has any others for the next chapter or any future ones, once again I will take them into consideration. Your all so cool, I will hand out Pocky and muffins! BONUS POINTS! lol**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not the creator of Kingdom Hearts. Owner of the video game, paupo fruit plushy, and Organization 13 Costume! Beat that SQUARE SOFT! XD

Chapter 12

Around lunch period, The two couples were sitting down at one table in the very back talking about plans for the Struggle festival. Their trays of food going cold only because the food was disgusting that day. Something told the students at Oblivion high that the word "Surprise," in food names wasn't the best way to think of school lunches now and days.

"You feeling confident about the struggle tournament Seifer?" The red head asked the ski caped teen. Seifer smirked in his cocky way and flexing his muscles.

"Confident? CONFIDENT!? I'm more than confident! I know I'm gonna win that tournament. Like I always do every year!" With that he wrapped his arm around his smaller boyfriend. "But this year, I'll have a better cheering section. Isn't that right Hayner?" The older boy leaned in brushing his lips up on Hayners softly bringing a chill up his back.

"Of course Seifer." Hayner giggled softly planting a quick kiss on Seifers cheek. Roxas smiled at the two then looking over at Axel with his perfect oceanic blue eyes.

"What are you thinking about Axel?" The younger blond asked his beloved pyro. Axel looked over at Roxas and smiled leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on Roxas' forehead.

"I was actually thinking about entering the Struggle tournament myself Roxi." With those words said, Seifer shot is head towards Axel in shock.

"Y-your what?!" Seeing the look on the ski capped strugglers face made Axel want to cackle in hysterics.

"That's right Seifer. I'm gonna enter the struggle tournament. Your not afraid of a little competition, are you?" The red head then raised an eye brow with a sinister smirk growing across his face. The older blond shock his head to get rid of his shocked expression, turning it into a battle face.

"HELL NO!" He yelled out, standing up in his seat and pumping his fist. "Oh! It's on Pyro! Who ever loses the struggle tournament has to buy sea salt ice cream after wards! Deal?" He extended his hand towards Axel waiting for the deal to be set. Said red head then extended his hand taking Seifers and shaking it firmly.

"Deal!" While the two older boys were ranting at each other about who was going to win the struggle and buying ice cream, their boyfriends heaved heavy sighs. Hayner looking at Roxas, and vice versa.

"How do u think this will turn out Roxas?" Hayner muttered to his long time friend. Roxas started to play with a spike of his hair, twirling it around his finger.

"I don't know, I just hope that this won't get too serious. You know how those two get when there's a competition. They'll do anything." Then the two younger teens looked back over at their boyfriends who were now in a eating contest to see who could hold down the nasty lunch the longest without gagging.

"OI!" The two ukes shouted out slapping themselves in the forehead.

"AXEL! DON'T EAT THAT STUFF! IT'S WORSE THAT Mc DONALDS!" Roxas shouted snatching the lunch trays away and throwing them in the nearest trash can. Hayner then came over slapping the two semes in the back of the head just as furious as Roxas.

"YOU IDIOTS! DON'T GO OVER BOARD ON THIS, OR YOU BOTH WILL BE OUT OF THE STRUGGLE WITH A STOMACHE VIRUS! BAKA'S!" The two older boys grabbed the back of their heads whining in pain from the major scolding.

"OW! OW! OW!" Seifer and Axel both yelled out.

**Ok! Now that that idea is out of the way, I can go on to the next idea down on the list. I have to figure out how I should lead towards the argument with Axel and Roxas. I'm taking votes.**

**A: Past Cloud and Roxas incident**

**B: Over competition with the struggle**

**Or **

**C: Axel losing the struggle and taking it out on Roxas**

**Thanks for reading and please send your vote through a review. -gives muffins and pocky to R&R- I'll be waiting for the reviews nee! And I'll update soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts, Not I…. -sniffle- …. -scurries off to a closet and sobs uncontrollably-

Now for the chapter I've been promising you!

Chapter 13

A week had passed with both Axel and Seifer in heated practices for the big struggle competition. Which by the way was drawing near. Roxas and Hayner cheered them on, wishing the best of luck to them both.

One day, after a long practice, all four boys went out for sea salt ice cream to celebrate the last day of practice before the next day's huge struggle competition.

"So, do you guys feel ready for the competition tomorrow?" Roxas asked putting his sea salt ice cream into his mouth, and taking in the sweet yet salty and creamy taste along his tongue. Hayner nodded agreeing with the question as he sucked on his popsicle. Axel and Seifer looked at each other with popsicle sticks hanging from their mouths, then looked back at their ukes.

"HELL YEA!" Then they shot glaring looks at each other, growling and snarling. Hayner and Roxas sighed knowing very well that the two older boys outburst were going to come out anyway. Soon after the older boys' glaring contest, Roxas broke it off by mentioning the sun set.

"Wow! Your right Roxas," Hayner agreed, "The sun set is always to nice from up here on the clock tower. Right guys?" Hayner added turning to Axel and Seifer. The two looked at the sun set and started to smile warmly.

"Yea, it does." the red head mentioned pulling Roxas into his lap and pressing a kiss on his cheek. Roxas giggled softly nuzzling into Axels neck. Axel shuddered and chuckled. "Hey, if you keep doing that, I might end up taking you here on the ledge of the clock tower." Roxas pouted poking him in the cheek.

"Idiot! I wouldn't do that up here! It's way to dangerous!" With that, the blond poked the pyro teen in the forehead this time and blowing a raspberry teasing him. With all the flirting going with between Roxas and Axel, Hayner was starting to think about some things involving his own boyfriend. He just sat in Seifers lap quietly finishing off his popsicle.

"What's on you mind Ner?" Seifer asked leaning into the cameo clothed boy and pressing a small kiss on his cheek. "you seem a little too quiet." Hayner looked up at him blushing then lowering his head again.

"Can we talk alone?" Hayner whispered into the ski cap teen's ear softly. Seifer nodded and turned to Axel and Roxas.

"Hey, guys? Me and Hayner are going to get back to the apartment. We'll see you guys at the competition tomorrow." With that Seifer picked Hayner up bridal style and started walking to the other end of the clock tower, putting Hayner down and climbing down the ladder with him. Roxas and Axel watched them leave then turned to each other.

"Maybe we should head back to our place too. It is getting late and you need your rest for the tournament too." The blond said throwing his popsicle stick on the ledge and getting up and heading to the ladder with Axel following after him.

Later that night, at Seifers place, things were dark in the entire house except for candles in the bedroom. Rocking noises of the bed echoed through the rooms with soft moans going along with it. In the bedroom, Seifer laid on top of Hayner, thrusting into him gently. Hayner with his arms wrapped around the older blonds neck whining and begging for more.

"Hnn, H-Hayner, your so tight." Seifer panted moving in and out of Hayners ass. Hayner softly whined again, looking up into Seifers hazel/honey brown eyes.

"O-Oh god! M-moto! Moto!" Hayner could only gasp out. Seifer obliged, thrusting into Hayner faster and harder until Hayner shouted out, "I'M COMING!" and came on his and Seifers chest. Then the ski capped blond coming right after Hayner, feeling his entrance tightening around his own arousal. Seifer collapsed on top of Hayner groaning from pleasure and pressing kisses on the younger blonds sweaty forehead.

"That was the best thing that's ever happened to me." Seifer managed to breath out and laying his head on Hayners chest. Closing his eyes and purring softly as he went into a deep slumber, awaiting the next days struggle tournament.

The next day at the sandlot, several competitors were surrounding the area with excitement. No sooner had everyone gotten into the sandlot for the struggle, had the tournament already started. The competition started off with some new appearances, like Axel. With luck, the pyro made it through the easy rounds and headed towards more challenging opponents. Roxas and Hayner both cheering Axel and Seifer on in the front row where all the action seemed to be.

On the sidelines. Roxas and Hayner were chatting to each other about the other night. Most of the conversation ended up being about the two blonds sex filled night after silly little Hayner let it slip not even noticing it. Roxas squealing and hugging his best friend, told him how happy he was for him.

"That's wonderful Hayner! How what he?" Roxas giggled. Hayner blushed and whispered into Roxas' ear.

"He was amazing." With that said both of them squealed with excitement. Turning back to finally see Seifer and Axel on the stage, both younger teens started jumping up and down cheering.

Just on the stage, the two were staring at each other with no emotion in their faces.

"You ready to start counting your munny for that ice cream pyro?" Seifer said in a mutter. Axel chuckled, smirking at Seifer.

"You wish." The referee came up to the two to give them a pep talk before the final match started.

"Alright, I want to this to be a good clean struggle. Got me?" The two nodded hitting their struggle bats together and walking away. "LET'S GET READY TO STRUGGLE! 3...2...1... STRUGGLE!" With that shouted, the referee rushed away as the two charged at each other whacking each other and blocking. The crowd was going wild with the match taking place. Red and Blue orbs were flying everywhere as Seifer and Axel were running around collecting them.

Soon, things started become very slim when there was only one red orb that belonged to Axel. Seifer smirked that he knew he was going to become victorious. He had one hundred and ninety-eight orbs while axel only two. One he possessed and the other between him and Seifer. Everything was quiet for that time then Seifer started rushing toward the orb ready to grab it then Axel rushing at it after him. Seifer soon whacked Axel in the back causing him to fall down and lose his only orb and giving Seifer a chance to grab the last two for his victory. Everyone in the crowd cheered loudly as the referee came rushing over raising Seifers hand and calling out,

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" Axel got up slowly abandoning his struggle bat and getting off the stage, passing Roxas and Hayner. With it not going unnoticed, Roxas squeezed through the crowd to catch up to the red head. When he finally was out of the crowd, he spotted his boyfriend sitting on an empty sandlot bench with his head hung. The younger blond ran over and got to his knees in front of Axel.

"Hey! You did great out there!" Roxas smiled looking into Axels bright green eyes with his own ocean sapphire eyes. Axels eyes seems to turn from emotionless to pissed off in a split second.

"What do you mean I did great!? I lost Roxas!" Roxas was taken back by the statement said.

"So what if you lost? You made it through the tournament to fight Seifer. I couldn't get past the semi final round. I Think that's an achievement accomplished." Roxas said trying to cheer Axel up. Axel shook his head getting up from the bench and starting to walk off. Roxas immediately got up and rushed after the pyro and grabbed him by the hand. "Axel, wait! Why are you so upset?" Suddenly Axel yanked his arm out of his blond boyfriends grip and turned to him glaring at him.

"BECAUSE ROXAS! I WANTED TO WIN! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT!? I KNOW I LOST! I DON'T NEED YOU TO BE REMINDING ME!" Roxas gasped covering his mouth with his hands with tears on the brim of his eyes. He couldn't say a word because he was starting to choke up. Roxas had never seen Axel so angry in all the time they were going out. Why would his own boyfriend get into a fit about not winning a tournament? This question ran through his mind quickly with no answer to it. He wanted to cry so badly but the tears wouldn't spill down his face. Though he had the many symptoms of crying. His eyes watering, his face getting very hot and red, and his throat feeling like he swallowed something paste like that wouldn't allow him to swallow easily.

Axel breathed uneasily then noticed that Roxas was looking ready to cry. A suddenly wave of guilt rushed over the red headed teen suddenly and quickly lounged toward Roxas and wrapped his arms around him and burying his face into the blonds soft and messy hair.

"Roxas… I'm so sorry. Please, don't cry. I don't know wh-what came over me. P-Please Roxas, say something." Roxas was silent for a moment pushing his face into Axels chest and sniffling but not crying. There was a little sigh coming from Roxas soon after then looked up at his boyfriend.

"It's ok Axel. I know you didn't mean to lash out like that. Do you feel better now?" With that Axel leaned in and presses a soft kiss on Roxas' lips and answered him whispering.

"I'm ok, but are you ok?" Roxas nodded kissing Axel once more.

"You did great Axel. That's all that matters." There was sudden shouts from behind Roxas. They both looked up to see Hayner on Seifers back as they ran over with the trophy in his hands.

"HEY! Axel! You did awesome man! I wouldn't have thought you would be close to kicking my ass like that!" Seifer said finally stopping in front of the pyro. "Come on, lets go get that ice cream. My treat." Axels eyes widened in confusion and blurted out,

"Wait! Aren't I suppose to be paying? I lost the match! I should be the one paying!" Seifer chuckled pushing the trophy at Axel.

"Nah! I'll pay. At one point in the match I felt like you really were gonna kick me to the curb. You can have the trophy and I'll pay. You're a winner regardless." The ski capped teen smiled shaking Axels hand.

Soon after the moment, They all headed down to an ice cream shop that they always went to and had Seifer pay for the ice cream and headed to the clock tower to celebrate. They all had a great time chatting about the day's events and what they were looking forward to when they got home.

The sun started to go down slowly, ending the day. Everyone stared out at the orange red sunset along the horizon, Axel started breaking off the different colored orbs on the trophy and handing them out to the others. Seifer got a yellow crystal while Hayner received a green one matching his outfit for that day. Axel passed a blue orb to Roxas and pressing a kiss on his cheek lovingly and pulled off the last crystal which happened to be a fiery red like a ruby. He set the trophy off to the side and looking through his crystal, letting the last of the sun glisten through it. The others did the exact same thing admiring the glow coming from the sunset.

**WOOT! I finally got this chapter done! Sorry this took me so long! I was babysitting most of the summer and never got a chance to finish this chapter. And I am proud to day that I got the argument with Axel and Roxas over with. Now, if anyone has a new idea, by all means send me a review containing said idea. I will use it like I do with them all. Thank you for sticking with me through this fan fiction so far guys. -gives everyone Pocky and mountain dew**-


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: No ownership of Kingdom Hearts. I swear!

Now, there was only one idea that was sent to me after my last chapter was posted. Like I said, I will use this idea. I thank KitaraStrife. You get a bonus KH yaoi Doujinshi! -hands her a giant stack of Doujinshi- enjoy!

Chapter 14

Meanwhile, just across town, Cloud and Sephiroth were having a friend over. It was Leon, Clouds old friend who graduated from Oblivion high a year before. Of course, the two stayed in touch with each other, regardless if Leon was in a completely different area for collage.

Anyway, the three had created a party atmosphere in the apartment for Leon's stay. Cloud had supplied the movies and video games, while Sephiroth was working on food.

"Hey, Sephy-kun, what are you making in there?!" Cloud hollered from the living room. The smell of the food had floated into the living room unexpectedly.

"Well, I made some super-bowl dip, mixed drinks. You know the necessities." Sephiroth said, turning around to look at Cloud as he entered the kitchen. Cloud sniffed the air, licking his lips hungrily.

"I smell chocolate cake! Did you make cake?" The younger blond said, sniffing the air more addictively. Sephiroth blushed and put on a serious face. Apparently, he didn't like to let people know he was good at baking.

"No! I don't make cakes! PFF! What gave you that idea!?" Cloud rolled his eyes and went over to the oven and opened it up showing a caking being baked inside. Sephiroth slumped over and heaved a guilty as charged sigh. "Ok! I like to bake!" With that admitted, Cloud laughed lightly and patted his new friend on the shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, It smell's great!" Cloud complimented with sympathy in his voice. The silver-haired man chuckled with a cocky smirk across his face.

"You Know it!" Sephiroth said now cackling and continued finishing up his work in the kitchen. Cloud decided to go into the extra room in the apartment to get it ready for Leon's arrival.

It had been a long time since Leon and Cloud had seen each other. With Leon's busy schedule in collage and his job. It was impossible for them to hang out as often as they did when they were in the same school.

The blond entered the room with clean sheets that had lions on them. He knew Leon what big on lions. Probably one of his favorite animals in the animal kingdom. Cloud went over to the bed first and started beating the mattress to making it fluff and getting the mild amount of dust out of the mattress. He unfolded the sheets and started to put them on the bed. He had a suddenly had a flash back of a time when Leon had come over one time.

_**::Flash Back::**_

_They entered the apartment, throwing their bags off to the side. Cloud was a Junior, Leon a Senior at Oblivion High. The chocolate-haired teen sat on the couch, turning on the PS2, putting in Soul Caliber 2. The blond-haired boy turned for the kitchen for a load of junk food and snacks for the two to eat. _

_"You want anything specific Leon?" Cloud called from the kitchen. Leon turned his body around on the couch and looked at Cloud in the kitchen._

_"You choose. You know I'll eat anything." Leon chuckled, turning back around to play against nightmare, on the video game. _

_"Okay. What ever you say." Cloud called back and just grabbing what ever he could get his hands on and taking it into the living room and putting it all on the coffee table in front of the television. The older brunette paused the game, setting down the controller on the floor and snatching up a bag of cool ranch doriedos and a bottle of mountain dew. Cloud grabbed his personal favorite, chocolate pocky and a strawberry soft drink. _

_Everything was quiet for a while, except for the video game music on the T.V. That is until Leon looked over at Cloud, sitting down the bag of chips and soda. Scooting over to Cloud and pulling his snacks away from him and setting them down too. Cloud looked at Leon confused, blinking._

_"Eh? Leon, what's up? You not hungry anymore?" Leon didn't respond, he just got closer and reached his hand out, caressing the blonds face, in a loving gesture. Cloud began to have shivers go up and down his spine. "L-Leon…" the younger of the two stuttered out, blushing a dark pink color. The dark haired teen leaned in, making Cloud lay down on the couch, and having Leon planting a soft and deep kiss on him. All Cloud could do was lay there, stunned. He had never seen this side of his friend before. Leon started brushing his lips down the blonds jaw line and his neck lightly._

_"Cloud, help me with a problem." The chocolate-haired boy whispered, huskily into Clouds ear. Pressing his hips against the younger boy, and rubbing against him._

_"A-ah! L-Leon!" Cloud moaned out. Feeling Leon's erection being pressed against his now growing arousal. The older boy then started unzipping the younger boys pants and pulling them down. Cloud helping Leon with his pants. "Leon, Please be gentle with me." Cloud whispered._

_"Of course." Leon whispered back. Pressing a kissed to the other gently._

_**::End of Flash back::**_

Cloud sat on the bed, reminiscing about his first time with Leon. It was indeed an amazing experience. They started going out after that, but when Leon graduated, they grew apart. Cloud was left at the school heart broken and sick. They made a promise to each other though, that when Leon came for visits, they would do what they wanted. Especially do the things they used to before the graduation.

Anyway, the bed was finished, and the room dusted and swept for Leon's arrival. The only thing that wasn't ready was Cloud himself. It had been a year since he'd seen Leon. He was nervous. The blond felt like things would be awkward between them. But he would just have to get over that. Leon was coming and staying for his vacation, and the two would be like they used to. Right? Right!

Soon, Sephiroth came into the guest bedroom, breaking Clouds train of thought.

"Hey, is everything ready for his arrival?" Sephiroth spoke up, causing the blond to look up at him. What Sephiroth didn't expect was to see Cloud's sapphire blue eyes being flooded with tears. "Cloud? What's wrong?" The silver-haired man asked going over and sitting on the bed next to the younger teen.

"I-it's nothing Sephiroth. I'll be f-fine." Cloud muttered wiping away his own tears and sniffling. Sephiroth wasn't going to buy that. He reached over and wiped his tears away gently.

"Tell me Cloud. As long as I'm your roommate, you will tell me." Cloud blinked at the older man and sniffled a little more.

"I'm just a little nervous, I guess." Cloud sniffled, calming down a little more. The older man sighed and patting him on the back.

"It's ok if your nervous. Like you said, you haven't seen him in over a year. It's going to feel like that for a while. But when he comes through that door, you'll be going nuts and acting the way you used to back then." Cloud smiled at Sephiroth and suddenly lounged himself at the older man.

"Thanks Sephy-kun. You just know what to say!" Sephiroth smiled and patted him on the head.

"Ok, now here's your father. DON'T DO THAT! Hey, What's going on? Why do you sound like a babbling brook?" Cloud was silent for a moment then fell off the bed laughing his ass off. He always seemed to laugh the hardest when other people cracked a Dane Cook joke. "Oh yea? Your having a tough fucken day? I was in Korea! I'm having a tough life! You don't even know the amount of tears I could cry. I could grow crops with my tears. Now take your dress off and end this little tea party. No one gives a fuck if your sad in this world." There was more laughter from Cloud. Hugging his gut. "Here's your mother. By the way I didn't even wanna have you. I don't know, I just thought you should know that. You were a mistake! That's what happens when you get drunk off Cape Cod. Anyway here's your mom."

Suddenly, Cloud started rolling out of the room laughing still and rolling into the living room. Laughing even harder. Then there's was a knock on the door. Both Sephiroth and Cloud froze. Their guest had finally arrived. The two scrambled to the door and opened it, showing Leon standing at the door.

"Hey." Leon spoke finally, flashing a smiled at the two. Sephiroth stepped aside, letting Leon in. Cloud was lost from words. Leon did change indeed. In one year, he went from high school jock to urban collage boy. "Are you just gonna stand there or give me a hug?" Leon spoke up again, widening his arms for a hug. Cloud smiled and closed the gap between them. He took in this incense. The brunette smelled of coffee beans and vanilla. This became Clouds favorite smell. "How are you?" Leon spoke again. Cloud broke away and began to have a wide smile.

"I'm doing fine." He looked down at Leon's bags and bent down to grab them. "here, Let me show you, where you'll be staying." He said carrying two duffle bags off into the guest bedroom with Leon following behind him.

In the room, Cloud had set down Leon's stuff next to his lion sheeted bed. Then started to adjust the time on the alarm clock on the nightstand. No sooner had he finished with this small task, did Leon wrap his muscular arms around Cloud and putting his face in the crook of the blonds neck. Smelling Clouds scent and nuzzling into his neck.

"Mm, It's been so long." Leon whispered into Clouds ear. The blond blushed a dark red, trembling from the collage boys touch. Even though it had been a year since he felt Leon embrace him like this, he still remembered it like it was yesterday. "Did you miss me?" Leon whispered, caressing Cloud's chest gently. The blond gasped lightly, nodding.

"Of course I did." The high school student whispered back. With that said, Leon kissed the crook of his neck lovingly. "L-Leon, It's too early for this. We had the apartment set up for a welcoming party just for you." Cloud whined softly as Leon started letting his hands roam around Clouds body.

"Party? For me?" Leon stopped what he was doing, let go of Cloud and chuckled. "Alright, patients is a virtue. I can wait." With that the brunette kissed the blonds forehead and walked out of the room to converse with Sephiroth. Cloud following after him.

In the kitchen, Sephiroth was already fixing plates up for food and the television was on, with the PS2 starting, We Love Katamari. Leon, already digging into the plate of food made up for him.

"This is great. This party is really making me feel at home now. Thank you." Leon said, directing his conversation to both Sephiroth and Cloud. Sephiroth chuckled, sitting down next to Leon.

"Well, Cloud told me so much about you, I thought why not have a welcoming party to break the ice between the three of us. Isn't that right Cloud?" Sephiroth stated, turning to Cloud who was sitting on the counter eating his food.

"Yea." Cloud said with a mouth full of cake. Both older men just started at Cloud for the longest time then busted out laughing.

"Cloudy-Chan! Your so funny when you stuff your face like that!" Leon laughed out, slapping his leg. Sephiroth on the other hand was on the floor laughing and holding his stomach.

"Oh God! Your too much Cloud! Phew!" Sephiroth blurted out wiping away the laughing tears from his eyes and sitting up on the floor. "So what should we do first?"

"Well, we have a bunch of movies and games, why not start one of those." Cloud suggested. With that all said, they finished up their food and went straight to the couch to set up a game.

They went through most of the games until they started to grow bored of them and started to watch a bunch of manly action movies and a comedy films. Things started to die down later in the night during a bootleg of Good Luck Chuck, that Leon had personally made for the occasion.

With a loud yawn, Sephiroth stretched his arms up into the air and got up from the couch. Leon and Cloud still sitting on the couch, looking up at Sephiroth.

"Well, I'm hitting the sack for the night. It was great for you to come down for your vacation Leon. Cloud, make sure you turn off all the lights this time, okay?" With that, he turned on his heel and walked down the hallway to his bedroom at the end of the hall. Closing his door and leaving the two in the living room all alone.

Leon looked to Cloud who was lazily laying his head on the older boys chest. Chuckling, Leon ruffled Clouds hair.

"You wanna wait until your room mate is asleep?" The brunette whispered. The blond looked up at Leon and nodded, blushing.

"He's a very heavy sleeper. He won't hear us." Cloud said, getting up and turning off the television and the kitchen lights. "Come on." Cloud added walking to Leon's guest room. Leon followed after him and closed the door, locking it and walking up behind Cloud. The collage boy wrapped his arms around the younger boy, caressing his shirt lovingly. The blond moaned softly to the gentle touch. "Leon, Ki-mouchi." Cloud whispered. Leon chuckled, helping Cloud out of his oppressing clothes and getting him on the bed. He crawled on top of Cloud on the bed, kissing him gentle. "be gentle." Cloud whispered innocently. Leon nodded, pulling out a lube and covering his shaft with a coat of it and around and inside Clouds pucker. Soft moans escaped from Clouds lips.

"Ready?" Leon asked huskily. Positioning himself at Clouds entrance. With a nod from the younger blond, the older brunette began to push into him slowly and as gently as possible. There was a few whines and moans coming from Cloud, but nothing too major. They both knew this was very pleasuring.

Once Leon was completely in, he waited until Cloud was adjusted to the size of his arousal. With a nodded from the younger boy, Leon began to slowly thrust inside of Cloud and accelerating. Cloud softly whining for the older man to go faster. Every so often, Leon would hit Clouds prostate, sending waves of pleasure through out his entire body.

"L-Leon, Y-Your s-so big!" Cloud cried out, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. The brunette chuckled hitting Clouds prostate faster and harder. This made this very difficult for the blond to hold back on his climax. "F-Fuck! L-Leon! I'm g-gonna come!" Cloud cried out, whining more and then with one slam inside of the blond, both came at the same time. Leon doing so inside of Cloud. Cloud getting his bodily fluids all on both of their chests, and his back arched.

When things started to die down after their little sex spree, they relaxed. Naked under the covers. Cloud cuddled into Leon's chest. Muttering how much he loved the older man. Leon pressed little kisses on Clouds forehead. Responding back several of said love claims to the blond.

"Leon?" Cloud finally called out softly. Leon looked down at Cloud, brushing the blond locks from his face.

"Hm?" Leon responded with beads of sweat running down his face.

"I missed you so much." Cloud softly said burying his face into Leon's chest. "I really don't want to let you go, or grow apart again." He added with tears running down his face. Leon felt the hot tears hitting his chest and lifted the blond face up to wipe them away.

"That won't happen again. I'm sorry for hurting you like that." Leon responded pressing a gentle kiss to Clouds lips "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Leon."

Soon, the two fell asleep together. Leaving their clothes on the floor, not bothering to clean up their after sex mess. They just fell into a deep slumber while reminiscing in their moment.

**FINALLY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Once again,** **Thank you KitaraStrife. And thank you my loyal readers. I would still appreciate some more ideas. Once again, I will use them. Just remember, there's no such thing as a stupid idea. Just people who want to think that. I will take your idea's into consideration and use them to my full advantage. Like ms. KitaraStrife who gave them this idea to do a lemon thing between LeonxCloud/ CloudxLeon/ SephirothxCloud/ CloudxSephiroth/ or SephirothxCloudxLeon. So keep those reviews and idea's coming. I'm not gonna end this story just yet. -gives loyal fans yaoi and chocolate- LURV YOU!**


End file.
